thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Grotesk
ist die achte Folge der zweiten Staffel von Fear the Walking Dead und gleichzeitig der Beginn der zweiten Staffelhälfte. Zitat Gruppierungen Zombies Orte der Handlungen * Weg nach Tijuan * Guadaloupe * Tijuana Kurzbeschreibung Nick verabschiedet sich von einer der ehemaligen Bewohnerinnen des Anwesens. Er will nach Norden um dort mit Menschen zusammen zu leben, welche die Toten respektieren. Unterwegs in der Nacht wird er angegriffen. Er muss fliehen und hat fortan keine Vorräte mehr. Auf der Straße trifft er auf eine Gruppe von drei Männern, die umher fahren und alles töten, was lebt. Nick muss vor ihnen fliehen und findet sich auf einer Einöde wieder. Völlig dehydriert ist er sogar bereit seinen eigenen Urin zu trinken. Die Nacht verbringt er an einen Wagen gelehnt. Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwacht stehen Hunde vor ihm, die ihn sogleich angreifen. Nick wird ins Bein gebissen, kann sich jedoch retten. Der Lärm lockt eine Gruppe Untoter an, die über die Hunde herfallen und sie fressen. In der Nähe hört man eine Hupe und Schüsse, was die Aufmerksamkeit der Untoten ablenkt. Nick isst ebenfalls etwas von dem Fleisch der Hunde, bindet sein Bein ab und läuft mit den Untoten. Diese treffen auf die drei Männer von zuvor, die Stellung beziehen und die Zombies erschießen. Nick läuft unbeirrt weiter auf die Männer zu. Zwei von ihnen fallen den Untoten zu Opfer. Der Dritte kann im Jeep entkommen. Nick läuft noch etwas weiter mit den Zombies, bis er zusammen bricht. Dies wird beobachtet von Luciana und ihrer Gruppe, doch sie greifen nicht ein. Am Abend beginnt es zu regnen, was Nick neue Kraft gibt. Er kommt schließlich in Tijuana an und durchsucht dort Gebäude um seine Wunde zu verarzten. Als er etwas gefunden hat, kommen Luciana und ihre Gruppe dazu. Sie geben ihm Wasser und bringen ihn zu einem Arzt, der seine Wunde reinigt und verbindet. Danach wird er in eine kleine Gemeinschaft Überlebender geführt. Während der Reise erinnert sich Nick zurück an seine Zeit in der Entzugsanstalt mit Gloria, wie er vom Tod seines Vaters erfahren hat, der immer weniger Zeit für ihn hatte und schließlich wie er in der Kirche ein Buch von ihm in den Händen hält über Grotesken, kurz bevor er sich den Drogenschuss gab, der sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellen würde. Vorspann Nick wacht in einem Bett auf, immer noch in seinen verschmutzten Sachen. Die Frau, welche sie auf der Abigale-Farm begrüßt und ihnen die Waffen abgenommen hat, erklärt, dass vor wenigen Tagen die nun toten Bewohner des Hauses noch gut versorgt waren. Die Frau will zusammen mit Julio in Richtung Süden um nach dessen Vater zu suchen. Sie findet, dass der Junge nicht zum Waisen werden soll. Bevor sie sich verabschieden, übergibt sie ihm einen Rucksack mit Nahrung und eine Flasche Wasser. Er will in den Norden gehen um mit Leuten zusammen zu sein, die, wie Celia, die Toten achten. Die Frau warnt ihn, dass sich auf den Weg dorthin zahlreiche Gesetzeslose herum treiben, die auf solch eine Zeit nur gewartet haben. Nachdem die beiden davon gefahren sind, geht Nick zurück ins Haus und schmiert sich mit den Innereien der Leichen ein. Er geht los über die Berge, bis er an einer Brücke angelangt. Dort geht er dann weiter auf der Straße in Richtung Tijuana und kommt an einem Verkehrszeichen vorbei, auf dem die Strecke mit 100 km angegeben ist. Handlung der Folge Nick kommt an einem Unfallort vorbei. Er schaut, ob er etwas nützliches finden kann und geht danach weiter. Erinnerung: Nick erinnert sich an die Zeit mit Gloria in der Drogenentzugsklinik. Sie spielen ein Fingerspiel, bei dem sie gewinnt. Sie will ihn auf das Gespräch mit den Ärzten vorbereiten. Er soll seinen Eltern die Schuld an seiner Lage geben, was ihm missfällt. Gloria erinnert ihn daran, dass ein Bekannter von ihnen für einen weiteren Monat festgehalten wurde, weil er nicht mit seinen Leuten geredet hat. Gloria spielt mit ihm ein Rollenspiel, wobei sie die Rolle seines Vaters einnimmt. Er will das Gespräch lieber mit seiner Mutter führen, da er ihn nicht belasten will. Als sie ihm die Aussicht auf 4 weitere Wochen Entzug entgegen hält, bricht es aus Nick hervor, dass er sich von seinem Vater vernachlässigt fühlt. Gloria nimmt ihn danach in den Arm. Gegenwart: Es wird Nacht. Nick sucht in einem leer stehenden Haus Schutz für die Nacht. Während er schläft schleicht sich eine Frau mit einem Baseballschläger an ihn heran. Sie versucht ihm auf den Kopf zu schlagen, doch er wacht gerade rechtzeitig auf. Sie schreit ihn an und treibt ihn in die Flucht. Sein Wasser und die Nahrung muss er zurück lassen. Am nächsten Tag läuft Nick wieder über die Straßen. Er kommt an einigen verlassenen Fahrzeugen vorbei. In einem sitzt eine Untote und versucht nach ihm zu greifen. Er schnappt sich einen kleinen Schluck Wasser aus einer Flasche. Danach sieht er ein mobiles Radio und angelt es sich aus dem Auto. Er fährt die Antenne aus und schaltet es ein. Während er die Kanäle durch geht kommen Menschen in einem Jeep angefahren. Sie halten und erledigen einen Streuner. Danach durchsuchen sie die Autos. In einem finden sie einen überlebenden alten Mann. Dieser bittet um Wasser. Einer der Männer lässt sich ein Werkzeug reichen und tötet den Mann. Das Radio bekommt einen Ton herein, worauf hin die Männer aufmerksam werden. Nick flüchtet und sie beginnen auf ihn zu schießen. Es gelingt ihm seine Verfolger im hohen Gestrüpp abzuhängen. Vor ihm liegt eine große Einöde. Nach einiger Zeit ist er so durstig, dass er einen Kaktus abbricht und versucht die Flüssigkeit zu trinken. Da nichts heraus tropft probiert er das Fruchtfleisch zu essen, wodurch ihm jedoch schlecht wird, sodass er sich übergibt. In seiner Verzweiflung trinkt er seinen eigenen Urin. Als die Nacht herein bricht lehnt er sich an ein altes Autowrack. Ihm ist kalt und er zittert. Erinnerung: Es ist Besuchszeit in der Klinik. Gloria und Nick warten auf ihre Eltern. Eine Betreuerin bringt ihn und seine Mutter in ein separates Zimmer. Madison setzt sich an den Tisch und erklärt Nick, dass Steven Clark, sein Vater, bei einem Autounfall gestorben ist. Sie nimmt ihn in den Arm und erklärt, dass er nicht leiden musste. Er schreit, worauf hin Gloria an die Glastür kommt und ihn besorgt ansieht. Gegenwart: Nick sieht einen wilden Hund vor sich stehen, der ihn anbellt. Ein zweiter kommt hinzu. Einer von ihnen beißt Nick ins Bein. Nick nimmt einen Stein und schlägt auf das Tier ein. Er kann sich befreien und aufs Dach des Kombis klettern. Eine kleine Zombieherde kommt näher. Die Hunde wittern sie und greifen die Untoten an. Diese fallen allesamt über die Tiere her, töten und fressen sie. Als sie damit fertig sind ist Nick sehr hungrig. Er will seine Wunde untersuchen, wodurch er Lärm verursacht. Die Herde wendet sich ihm zu und kommt näher. Er schickt ein Stoßgebet in den Himmel. In der Nähe ertönt eine Hupe und es folgen Schüsse. Die Herde wendet sich ab und folgt den Geräuschen. Nick sieht seine Chance und klettert vom Auto herunter. Er schleppt sich hinüber zu den Leichen und isst etwas davon. Ein Untoter, der nicht mehr laufen kann, bewegt sich auf ihn zu. Nick drückt ihn zu Boden und stiehlt ihm den Gürtel, den er sogleich als Druckkompresse für seine Wunde verwendet. Nick mischt sich in die Herde und läuft mit den Zombies. Während er mit der Masse läuft meint er zu hören, dass die Untoten ihm zureden, dass er ihnen folgen soll, denn sie würden ihn nach Hause bringen. Er halluziniert sogar, dass Gloria alt Untote neben ihm laufen würde. Die Horde kommt zurück auf die Straße, 40 km von Tijuana entfernt. Das Auto von zuvor nähert sich hupend. Es hält einige Meter von den Untoten entfernt. Die Männer steigen aus und beginnen auf die Untoten zu schießen. Die Zombies fallen neben Nick um, getroffen von Kopfschüssen. Er jedoch fixiert den Anführer und geht in seiner Gruppe unbeirrt weiter. Der Angreifer bemerkt Nick und will seine Waffe überprüfen, als ihm plötzlich die Munition aus dem Lauf fällt. Er hebt sie auf und will sich schussbereit machen, doch die Untoten sind schneller und fressen ihn lebendig. Auch sein Kollege kann sich nicht rechtzeitig zurück ziehen und wird gefressen. Nur der Fahrer kann im Jeep entkommen. Die Untoten laufen danach in die Richtung in die er floh. Nick wird schwächer. Er lässt sich immer mehr zurück fallen und bricht zusammen. Eine Gruppe von drei Personen beobachtet ihn. Luciana, die Anführerin, lässt sich von Francisco nicht umstimmen dem Mann zu helfen, auch wenn er mit den Untoten laufen kann. Nick starrt in den Himmel. Erinnerung: Nick hält ein Buch in der Hand und erinnert sich, dass sein Vater es ihm geschenkt hat. Gloria liegt neben ihm und will wissen, ob es gut ist. Er erklärt ihr, dass es darum geht, dass man sich nicht zu sehr an etwas klammern darf, da es sonst schadet. Sie bereitet einen Drogenschuss vor. Bevor sie sich spritzt erklärt sie ihm, dass sie es am nächsten Tag lesen will. Er gibt das Pulver auf einen Löffel, während sie sich den Arm abbindet in der Kirche, in der Nick zuerst Untote sah. Gegenwart: Nick wird vom Regen geweckt und freut sich darüber. Er kommt schließlich in Tijuana an und humpelt durch die Straßen. Nach einiger Zeit kann er eine Drogerie finden. Er durchsucht die Regale, doch der Laden ist nahezu vollständig geplündert. Er geht weiter. In einem Schuppen findet er eine Rolle Klebeband. Mit einem Tuch und dem Klebeband macht er sich ein Pflaster. Luciana und ihre Gruppe kommen in den Raum. Sie erklärt ihm auf spanisch, dass der Verband alles schlimmer machen wird. Francisco möchte wissen, ob er gebissen wurde. Nick erklärt eilig, dass es sich um einen Hundebiss handelt. Er bittet in gebrochenem Spanisch um Wasser. Die Gruppe bietet an ihn zu einem Arzt zu bringen. Nick sitzt in einem provisorischen Arztzimmer. Er will wissen, was draußen passiert, als der Doktor zu ihm herunter kommt. Er erklärt ihm, dass er das Bein nicht belasten sollte. Danach untersucht er die entzündete Wunde, desinfiziert und verbindet sie. Er sagt Nick, dass man den Tod nicht fürchten, jedoch auch nicht suchen sollte. Nick erzählt von seiner Reise und dass er diese auf sich genommen hat, da er hofft, dass die Toten hier mit Respekt behandelt werden. Der Arzt öffnet das Tor und tritt ins Freie. Nick folgt ihm und schaut sich die kleine Gemeinschaft an, die ein scheinbar normales Leben führen. Kinder spielen auf den Straßen, Leute bieten ihre Waren an. Nick lächelt glücklich, als er den Ball einem Kind zurück spielt. Besonderheiten * Nick war 3 Monate in der Entzugsanstalt * Er läuft von Guadaloupe nach Tijuana zu Fuß. Bei optimaler Route wäre dies ein 17 Stunden-Marsch (ca. 82 km) Infizierte * Gael (Jefe de la Manas) * Mitglied der la Manas Musik * How Low - José González (Vorspann Weg nach Tijuana) * Hard As Nails - Peter Wolf Crier (im Camp von Tijuana) Trivia Kategorie:Staffel 2 (Fear)